True Love Found Through Time-REVISED!
by blue-angel1204
Summary: REVISED NOW AND OUT WITH A NEW CHAPTER! anways, it's an mt/p story...pan lost trunks to marron and goes to the mirai time, there meeting m. trunks, bulma, and chi-chi. please r/r!!
1. Bye-bye world...

Hey all! I'm back! Hehe...how many months have passed? Like about...3 months! Wow! I'm amazed...well, anyways, I've just revised this...so...it's still the same thing, but I just changed a few things, like some grammar, and a bit of things so the rest can fit better. Okay, enough of this, now... ::In Mills Lane voice:: Let's get it on!  
  
Disclaimer: I own...uh...the computer that I am using to write this, but I don't own db/z/gt, because if I did, I would have made dbgt longer and more battles! And make sure along the way Mirai and Pan meet! Or at least make Pan and Trunks get together!  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
~~~~~~ change of timeline [you bet this isn't gonna be needed yet...]  
  
Now, onward to the story!!!  
  
______________________________________(",)  
  
It was a month Pan returned from graduating at her college in England. There was a party at CC, celebrating Pan's return and also the usual get together. Then there became a toast.  
  
"Everybody, everybody, may I have your attention please." Trunks announced as he was tapping his glass. As soon as the crowd died out, he continued.  
  
"Everybody, now, I am aware that you all know that I have been with Marron for a long time, am I right? Now, I ask Marron," Trunks goes on bended knee and brings out a small velvet box. Pan watches this and realized what was to happen. She couldn't take it any longer and stealthily went outside through the back door.  
  
"Marron, I ask you, will you make me the happiest man on the face of the earth and marry me?" Trunks continued.  
  
Marron, with tears coming down her cheeks because of joy, is speechless. "Yes, I will." is all she says and there comes all these shouts as this young couple kissed. Vegeta, even though is proud of his own son, gets disgusted as he sees them kiss. He realized it when Pan went out the door and followed her.  
  
Pan was outside, sitting next to a tree with silent tears streaming down her face. She is thinking to herself, 'Why didn't I tell him? I should've told him before he even told me that he wanted to propose to Marron...'  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Pan is in Trunks' office, waiting for him. She got a call from him saying that he needed her advice and help. She went to his office ASAP, because of the tone of his voice, sounding like nervous. Trunks comes in, looks around outside the door to make sure no one was there and closes it. He says hi to Pan, and starts asking her.  
  
"Pan, I need you to know something. You are my closest friend and knowing you, you won't tell anyone else." Said Trunks.  
  
"Okay, I won't tell."  
  
"Pan, I've wanted to do this for some time. Now I believe it is a good time." Trunks told her in somewhat a nervous tone.  
  
Pan's heart felt like jumping out of her throat. She was thinking that Trunks liked her the same way she did. She then asked Trunks in a slow tone, "For what, Trunks?"  
  
"I've wanted to propose to Marron for some amount of time and I need someone to practice on. You wouldn't mind if I practiced on you, you being my best friend and all?" asked Trunks, with hope in his voice and eyes.  
  
Pan couldn't say no. She heard hope in his voice and saw it in his eyes. She wanted to cry right there because of the pain, but she taught herself when she was young to not cry. All she could say was, "Sure, why not? Just tell me when you are ready." in a patient tone, with sadness mixed in it.  
  
"Thank you so much, Pan! You don't know how much this means to me! Now, let's get started, Marron..." Trunks acted to Pan as Pan held back all her tears, have her heart break like a mirror break with all the sharps shards with every word he said.  
  
'"You don't know how much this means to me..." How about me? How much do you know this means to me in my heartbreak? ' Pan thought.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
'But that was just a week ago' Pan summarized. Vegeta comes, without going on front of her. He turns his back on the tree, just like what he does on a wall. Pan recognizes that Vegeta is there, and starts up a conversation.  
  
"Hello Vegeta-sama. Why aren't you inside with the others?" Pan uttered.  
  
"I saw you go out of the door when Trunks got on his knees. Why did you go out?" Vegeta asked. Vegeta treated Pan just like his own daughter, but since his daughter didn't like fighting and Pan did, he trained her and then grew to love her as his own daughter he didn't have.  
  
"Vegeta-sama, it's obvious. You already know." Pan mutters, so soft that only Vegeta can hear. Vegeta knew that Pan had a thing for his son, but he saw it as only a mere crush. He didn't really know how much she really loved him.  
  
"For now, I don't have any advice for you. Just follow what that blasted Kakarott said before, 'Just follow and decide with your heart and everything will come into place.' or something like that. That was a saiyan proverb and how that Kakarott knew it, I have no idea." Vegeta advised.  
  
Just follow and decide with your heart and everything will come into place. The phrase was repeatedly repeated through her thoughts. She realized a plan she could do. She checked the time on her watch. It was 10:45. Perfect. Just a few minutes to go and then party was going to be over.  
  
"Vegeta-sama, do you know if Bulma-san has the time machine finished?" questioned Pan.  
  
With Pan asking that simple question, Vegeta knew what Pan's plan was. He was just about to object on her, but decided to not. He knew that she wasn't a kid anymore and he respected her decision.  
  
"She just finished it a few days ago. It should be no. 2804 in her private lab. Good luck in you plan, brat." responded Vegeta as he turned around and walked back into the party.  
  
"Thank you, Vegeta-sama." Pan whispered so only Vegeta could hear her. He smirked and continued to walk back.  
  
Pan quietly traveled into Bulma's private lab and opened it, for she had gone in there for several times to help Bulma on some of her inventions. She found the capsule and put it in her pocket. She left the lab and quickly returned to the party. She was correct, the party was almost over as everyone was getting ready to go. She congratulated the couple with fake joy covering her pain and left with her parents to home.  
  
When they arrived at home, Pan said her goodnights to her parents and went to her room. Upon arrival, she locked the door. She changed out of her party clothes into clothes more appropriate for traveling, which was dark cargo baggy olive green pants, black combat boots, a black spandex 3/4 top, and to top it all off, her signature orange bandana. She also took out her black leather coat, in case it was to be cold. She went across her room, took all the things she wanted to bring, and put it into several capsules. She capsules all of it and puts the capsules inside her pocket. Checking that there was nothing missing, she went to her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. She made a note for everyone, telling everyone not to miss her and they won't be able find her. She checked her watch, 12:45 AM. To make sure it is safe, she extended her ki a bit, checking on her parents and if it is safe outside. Her parents were in their room, fast asleep and it was safe outside, no one within her ki-searched perimeter. She put on her coat, unlocked her door and walked quietly to her window. She opened it and stepped outside. After closing her window, she ran off surreptitiously into the woods to a small clearing where she and her Grandpa Goku discovered when she was a child and was training. Taking the time machine capsule out of her pocket, she decapsulized it and set the arrangements for five years in the Mirai Future. She memorized the date because when she was young, she always pressured her daddy and her grandpa to tell her the story of the Cell Games and all of all the other adventures and fights. *Beep, beep, and beep! * The arrangements were ready. She was going to go in a minute. After getting herself comfortable in the machine, she muttered into the dark night, "Goodbye, world." as the time machine transported her into the Mirai Future.  
  
Surreptitiously- in secret  
  
Okay, people! Please go down and press the button and please give me a review! I really hope this version will be more helpful, so please tell me in the review! It would be nice for it to be in my email, but then, I have to change the address 'coz my old server for my email was gonna start to charge me...and I thought Anime Junction was going to be forever free! Okay...enough of rants...Thank you so much to those that review, you don't know how much it means to me. Thank you all so much!  
  
See ya'll in the next revised chapter,  
Blue-angel1204  
  
Dumb philosophy/quote/idea of the moment: When I am feeling down, I like to whistle. It makes my neighbor's dog run to the end of his chain and gag himself. 


	2. Familiar Ki...

Hiya all! I'm back! And with another revised chapter of True Love found through time! Well...what else to say? Oh, I hope that this will also help out while continuing the story...so...please go on and ignore my usual rants!  
  
Disclaimer: am I Akira Toriyama? Nope, didn't think so either. I still do wish I was. And this means that I don't own anything that he made, okay?  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
~~~~~~ change of timeline (I don't think this would be any use until maybe the next chapter or so...)  
  
Onward to the story!!!!  
  
True Love Found Through Time  
  
  
  
Mirai Timeline  
  
It has been 5 years since Trunks defeated the androids and the before-chance-to-be-perfect cell. After that, he, his mother, Bulma, and Chi-chi went to every city that the Androids destroyed and terrorized. While in the city, looking for survivors, Trunks was thinking of how much survivors the cities might have. He was thinking like no more than 1 thousand total. How very wrong he was. Each city, surprisingly, had lesser than 1 thousand survivors, but no lesser than 5 hundred. They were all in extremely deep underground shelters, about possibly 1-2 miles below surface. He cleared out the city of all the rubble and saved those found alive in the rubble. Chi-chi nursed the people that were in major injuries from the rubble. Bulma gave each surviving family and single people a capsule kit, with a simple capsule house, a simple capsule car, and 5 capsules of canned food, water bottles, and supplies. For all the surviving orphaned children, Bulma opened up an orphanage with the supervisors as the people that went as volunteers. Yet again, Bulma supported them. She, Trunks, and Chi-chi did this to every city. They visited the destroyed cities every week. Because of all the supplies they gave, the people started to rebuild villages and towns. Families were being remade. People started to plant trees to made forests again. Bulma let loose all the animals she kept for the time of peace. Life was coming back to normal. In about 4-5 years after that, a city was finally made. It was in the same city as in the one CC was in, and they decided to rename it West Capitol (AN: Thanks for OmegaNY for that correction!). It almost looked like the same city years ago, but the thing was that it was smaller and it wasn't too overpopulated. Last month was the celebration of the city, and the citizens in the city celebrated. People named the time after Trunks destroyed the Androids The PE, or, The Peace Era. Because of all the peace around, Bulma and Chi-chi started to look younger, because of all the stress removed from them. They started to look like they would've when Pan was 14, or the beginning of DBGT.  
  
Trunks sat at the ledge of the cliff, having a view of a small town by the name of Cubao (AN: don't ask again, I'm not that type of person who can think of original names. This is actually the name of a city in the Philippines.). He sat there, watching the sunset, and thought of how far along his other self was in his life. 'He must be all lucky and happy, not all alone and sad like me.' Thought Trunks. There was no one here for him, but everybody did know his name, since he was the one who stopped the Androids. The closest people he had were only his mother, Bulma and his best friend's mother who was practically his 2nd mother, Chi-chi. No one else. Zip, zero, zilch, nada, wala. He was also thinking how peaceful the other timeline was; having everything with them, not have the hardship the people had just to rebuild their lives. He was thinking of going back there for a visit, but he thought again. 'Who would protect the people, even though it is only me, when there is trouble? Who would watch after my mother and Mrs. Chi-chi when I would be away? No chance that I can go there anymore...' Trunks thought.  
  
"Oh, well, looks like I have to stay here in this timeline. No choice, anyways." said Trunks as he talked to himself.  
  
Trunks flew back to CC, since the sun settled and it was dark. Bulma wanted Trunks to come home by dark, or no later than 1 hour after dark. Bulma was very worried of her son. She didn't want anything to happen to him, even though he was already 25 years old.  
  
Trunks opened the door and went inside. In there was Bulma and Chi-chi, talking to each other. They saw him come in and said hi.  
  
"Hello Mom. Hello Mrs. Chi-chi." He said as he made his way to the kitchen. Bulma saw the sadness in Trunks' eyes, and excused herself from Chi-chi. She had to know what was the matter with her son.  
  
Trunks was in the kitchen, preparing himself a sandwich (AN: I don't want to get into details, I just got my braces on a few days ago and I can't eat! I'm desperately hungry...). He was about to eat it when Bulma came into the kitchen, and looked at him worriedly.  
  
"Trunks, is there something I don't know? Are you hiding something from me?" asked Bulma, with a worried voice.  
  
"No, Mom, nothing's wrong with me. All I just was thinking was how much better my life and other's lives are at the other timeline." Replied Trunks, having some gladness that he got that off of his back.  
  
"Don't worry, just think that the other you is having a better life than you have right now because of you, okay? Now, after you eat, go to bed, you look tired. Now, will you excuse me, I'm going back to Chi-chi. I was on a good part." She said as she left the kitchen.  
  
Trunks ate the sandwich and went to his room. He cleaned himself up before he went to bed and jumped into his bed. His mother was right, he was tired. As he fell asleep, he thought once more what his mother reminded him about his other self and fell asleep with a small smile across his face.  
  
The next morning, Trunks woke up to have feeling a strange feeling and a strange ki signature that was somehow familiar. He tiredly grabbed his clock next to him on the table and checked the time, 8:30 AM. 'Just great, when I thought that everything is alright, something comes up. I hope this one isn't as bad as the Androids.' Trunks thought as he got ready for what may come. He took a bath, got changed, took his sword, and headed out for the kitchen. Bulma was already there, with Chi-chi, preparing some breakfast. They saw him carrying his sword, and they thought something wasn't right. Chi-chi set out the breakfast and she and Bulma sat down next to Trunks as he practically inhaled his breakfast, just like a saiyan.  
  
"Trunks, is there something wrong? Sure you looked all sad and tired last night, but I don't expect you to go this far. Where are you going to go? And what are you going to do?" asked Bulma, in a motherly tone.  
  
Trunks continued eating his breakfast before answering his mother. After his last bite, he answered his mother, which was almost 10 minutes after she asked him a question. She was used to it, he was like that for a while. "Nothing's wrong, Mom. And don't worry, I'm going nowhere. I woke up this morning feeling a strange yet familiar ki and I'm just going to check it out. I get a feeling this one isn't going to be like the androids, since they don't have ki at all." Replied Trunks as he excused himself and put his dishes in the sink. He kissed his mother goodbye and same thing to Chi-chi.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be just fine. Now, bye." Trunks told the two women as he blasted out of the door. The two women inside just looked at each other, and Bulma broke the silence.  
  
"I just hope he knows what he is doing." Said Bulma.  
  
"Don't worry, he must know. He did survive at the other timeline." Said Chi-chi. Bulma just nodded in reply.  
  
Trunks arrived at the place he had a strange feeling from and pulled out his sword; ready for anything that would come at him. But nothing came. There, he saw before him a time machine similar to the one he used. He checked it, but there was no occupant. 'Something is wrong' Trunks thought. 'Someone should be in here.' He looked at the ground next to him and saw some tracks. After following the tracks, he saw what was ahead of him and he grew a bit pale. It was the town of Cubao. 'But if whoever came, then why is there nothing wrong?' he searched out with his ki and found the ki signature again. He put his sword back into the holder and ran into the town of Cubao.  
  
  
Okay, how was that? Helpful? A bit confused on why the machine was there and the tracks? Just go to the next chapter, you'll see. And don't forget to press that button below that says 'Click here to submit review' in whichever color your option is on and tell me! Please? And please tell me any comments or suggestions. Thank you all so much! Oh, and earlier, when I wrote down, 'Zip, zero, zilch, nada, wala', wala is Filipino for none, but I think it is kinda obvious since it was the same for the other words...so, okay, what else to say? Oh, yeah, Hey! SGG-chan! Thank you so much! Thanks to you, I'm addicted into Samurai X! It's not like it's a bad thing, but now I'm reading that entire thing and that is long! Thanks a lot! And are you ever going to go back online?!  
  
Please feel free to tell me anything. Maraming salamat po sa lahat na sinasabi ninyo sakin (thank you very much for everything you tell me.). Until then, bye!  
  
Blue-angel1204  
  
Dumb philosophy/quote/idea of the moment: It's always darkest before dawn, right? So, that means if you're gonna steal the neighbor's newspaper, that's the best time to do it. 


	3. discovery of no pan and of the ki.

Hello all. Back again...nothing to say...that's kinda new for once...just hoping revised version is better...that's it...oh, and, if confused on last part of last chapter, this is your answer. (",)  
  
Disclaimer: do you still really think I am Akira Toriyama? It still happens to be so that I am not, so, I don't have any chance of owning anything related to DB/Z/GT. I wish I did, though, coz I need cash at the moment! And don't sue me! You won't be able to get anything! Well, maybe like a few cents, and some Philippine currency, but still!  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...'Thoughts  
  
~~~~~ Change of timeline [yes, this will finally be used.]  
  
On with the story!  
  
  
  
Pan's old timeline  
  
Gohan bolted up straight, feeling a ki disappear off the face of the earth. He saw Videl wake up, look at him and ask,  
  
"Gohan, what's the matter? Did something happen?" Videl questioned as she wiped some sleep out of her eyes and yawn as she asked.  
  
"Something is wrong. I felt a ki disappear. This ki was very familiar though..." Gohan replied as he got out of his bed and went out of the room. He checked Pan's room. The door was closed so he knocked on it.  
  
"Pan, are you awake? Pan?" Gohan asked. No answer came. He decided to open the door. He turned on the light and saw that Pan wasn't inside. Her bed was still made, as if she didn't sleep on it at all. He searched for her in her room, and in the bathroom connected to her room. She wasn't in there either. He realized something different on her desk; all on top of it was an envelope addressed "To Anyone Who Finds This" in Pan's handwriting. Normally, it had all these papers and stuff on it, but all there was that envelope. Curious, Gohan grabs and opens the envelope as Videl entered the room. Gohan read the letter, and within 5 minutes, the letter drops out of his hands. He stood there, with a shocked expression, and Videl guided him to Pan's bed and told him to sit down.  
  
"Gohan, where's Pan? What happened?" Videl asked patiently and scared. Gohan was unable to say anything. He tried to say something, but all came out were random words.  
  
"Pan...Gone...Said...Letter...Floor..." was all Gohan could say before he broke out into tears. Videl, still clueless, went to where Gohan left the letter, picked it up, and read it. The same expression was on her face like Gohan's when he read the letter. She went to Gohan, sat next to him, and cried with him. On the floor was the letter Pan wrote, as it said,  
  
Dear anyone who has found this,  
  
This is Pan here. You might be wondering where I am right now, since you might've woken up feeling something strange. Well, I'm gone. Yes, I mean it. I'm gone. No, I'm not joking at all. I really am gone. It's not my usual me-going-away-to-get-my-mind-at-ease trips where you can find me. You won't be able to find me because where I am going is somewhere that isn't here on this earth. Don't worry about me, Dad, Mom, Grandma Chi-chi, Uncle Goten, Bra, Trunks, Marron, Uub, Bulma, everyone else; I'm perfectly safe where I am. Plus, I'm grown up now. I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself. I may not know when I will come back, but I will promise that I will come back. Just watch the skies and I will come back. I love you all, and again, please don't worry about me. I will be fine.  
  
Love always,  
  
Pan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Hey, this is the 1st time I actually use this!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mirai Timeline  
  
Pan woke up after the time machine crashed onto the earth. She got out of the machine, and dusted herself off. Her head started to hurt a bit and she massaged her temples until the pain went away, which only took less than a few minutes. She looked at the machine and started to talk to herself a bit.  
  
"Now I know what Mirai Trunks felt when he came to my old timeline. I hope he didn't have as much pain as I did..." Pan stated as a loud growl escaped from her stomach. "Oops, looks like time traveling takes up a lot of energy. Also, I wonder what time it is. The sun is up here and when I left, it was still dark. I better go to the closest town fast and eat before my stomach gets the best of me..." she said as she walked away from the machine and go to the closest town, the town of Cubao.  
  
(AN: okay, this is when Trunks comes, and goes to the town after Pan. But here, we're still looking at Pan.)  
  
Pan walked into the small town, and saw a sign before her. "Welcome to the Town of Cubao" Pan read. She looked into the town and saw that she arrived at the side of the town that had the Market. There were shops all over the place, with people holding baskets, looking around, buying stuff, etc., whatever people do in a market (AN: believe me, I've been to one in the Philippines and I don't want to go back to it!). 'Must be Saturday here or something. Markets in back there were mainly at Saturdays.' Pan thought as she approached the first person she saw, a young boy at the age of 12.  
  
"Excuse me, little boy, but what time is it, what day is it, and what's today's date?" Pan asked, expecting the child to give her a strange look. How very right Pan was. The boy did give her a strange look. The boy thought, 'Who is this strange person? Might as well answer her question.' The boy told her,  
  
"The time right now is 8:30 in the morning, today's Saturday, and today's date is (insert Mirai date 5 years after Trunks came back), miss"  
  
Pan thanked the boy and went to the closest restaurant she could find. It was a buffet restaurant, and after reading the sign, her stomach rumbled again, loud enough to the moon! People passing by gave her a strange look and Pan blushed, embarrassed. She told them,  
  
"Don't worry about me! I just didn't eat last night, that's all." People still gave her a strange look and walked away. Pan walked into the restaurant and there she met the waitress of the restaurant.  
  
"Good morning, miss. How many are with you?" the waitress asked.  
  
"Good morning to you too. Just one, thank you." Pan replied to the waitress politely.  
  
"Okay, that would be 15 Zeni, miss." Pan handed the lady some of the money she brought along and the waitress accepted it.  
  
"Please follow me to your table, miss." The waitress guided Pan to her table and put the receipt under the salt and pepper. She told Pan to go ahead and get her food and left to the cash register. Pan cracked her knuckles and said to herself,  
  
"Well, restaurant, be prepared for Son Pan!" Pan went to the end of the buffet line and started to get her some food.  
  
  
Trunks followed the tracks to the entrance of the market side of the Town of Cubao. He looked amongst the crowd for someone that didn't go with the crowd. Nothing. But, instead, he saw a crowd of people crowded around the glass window of a restaurant. 'This is very strange.' He thought as he went to the crowd and checked what was wrong. As he was going there, he asked a man what happened.  
  
"Oh, in the restaurant, there is this girl there, and she is eating like there is no tomorrow! She is also eating like she never ate for the past few years, yet kept a good body at the same time! I swear, this is the first time I've ever experienced seeing this!" the man said that and walked away into the crowd. Trunks made his way into the crowd and came to the window. There he saw was a young woman, maybe in her early 20's, long black hair reaching to her waist, dark olive green baggy pants, (AN: remember her description before she left? There.). On the table was a stack of plates with food stains left behind as she left to the buffet to get another plate of food. When she was coming back, he saw her face and in her eyes he thought he saw something very familiar. Something in her eyes reminded him of someone, but whom?!  
  
  
  
Pan was wolfing down a portion of her breakfast when her plate was finally empty. She realized earlier that there was a large crowd looking at her from the window, amazed on how much she could eat! Since her plate was empty, she put it aside with all the other plates she used up and went back to the buffet to get some more food. As she was going there, the cooks there were running in and out of the kitchen connected to the buffet just to have food for Pan to get in the buffet line. She got a new plate, and started getting some food. She walked back to her table and started to eat. Entertained on how much she can hear from the crowd outside due to her saiyan hearing, she looked at the window and saw our familiar friend with lavender hair that reached his shoulders. Yep, you guessed it! Trunks!  
  
'OMG! Trunks! I can't face him yet...even though this one is of the other timeline, I still can't face him! Oh, Kami! Wait a minute, is there even a Kami in this timeline? ::Groans:: Okay, Pan, keep cool, keep cool. Stay calm. It's okay, this one's different. Oh, what the hell, just get over him! What has happened already happened and it's wrong for me to change it. Wow, looks like this is enough food for now. Better give those chefs a break...'  
  
Pan stopped staring outside and looked at her plate with again, nothing on it. She whipped her lips with the napkin provided and went into her wallet and took out an amount of cash as a tip for the waitress and the restaurant crew. She's sure they will need it. She put the cash secretly under the pepper and salt. Pushing out of her chair, and standing up, she left the restaurant, only to be greeted first by, the one, and only, Trunks.  
  
  
  
Trunks stared back at Pan, still trying to remember what is that in her eyes. Also, thinking, 'Wait a minute, am I the only saiyan left alive? I know saiyans are only capable of eating that much, look young, and keep a fit body even after eating so much. But then again, she may be an android...but androids don't eat (AN: do they?)! I'm confused...and her eyes! Where did I see those before (AN: I'm repeating myself, aren't I?)? And besides...she looks really pretty...dammit Trunks! Girls go to your feet and now, you see one and you like her already. What is with you?!' Trunks snapped back into reality when Pan looked away and started to go. Trying to be the first to talk to her, he politely shoved (AN: Can that even happen?) his way through the crowd and met up with Pan.  
  
  
  
Mini-cliff. Why? Coz there's next chapter, that's why! Hope this really was helpful.   
  
ADVERTISING- okay, I am going to have an attempt on advertising, and there are A LOT of stories I have read that are really gud. So, here are some!!  
  
You've Got Mail- Meiyume This girl writes a really gud t/p story, and you've just got to read this. She already finished this, I believe...  
  
Loud Silence ~And~ A Kingdom Of Dreams - Both by PanHopeNvs. A kingdom of dreams is already finished, and I love it so much. She has another fic, loud silence, and she hasn't updated in like months. PanHopeNvs, if you are reading this, I beg you to please continue!!!!  
  
Twin Hope- DR. SQUEE this author has made a really good mt/mp story, and then she revised it, with 2 chapters at the moment still, I think. Please, DR. SQUEE, please continue!  
  
Okay, if I see another good story, I'll post it up. You can even request me at the review if you want me to advertise your story. I don't like checking up on my email a lot, and I go here than to my email most of the time, so please just tell me in the review everything, okay? Thank you!!!  
  
Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Please tell me at the review!!!  
  
See you all later, which is only in the next chapter,  
  
Blue-angel1204  
  
Dumb philosophy/quote/idea of the moment: It's true that it takes a big man to cry, but it's also true that it takes an even bigger man to laugh at that man. 


	4. Tears, trusting, and new knowledge.

Hello all!! I'm back again with another revised chapter! Wait a minute...everything I've written in this story have been revised...(";;;)...sori! Anyways, ff.n has been down once again, and I was gonna put these up along with a new chapter! Well, enough of my ranting...and time for the story!   
  
Disclaimer: ::holding birth certificate and waving it in the air:: it says here that my name isn't Akira Toriyama, but instead...I'd rather not tell. So, since I am not Akira Toriyama, then, sorry! I own nothing that is of DBZ; I'm just renting the characters for free-of-charge! I'd wish, yet again, I were the owner, so I could have all that cash!!! I owe some people money!  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
~~~~~~ change of timeline  
  
::in 2D voice from Gorillaz:: Here we go!!!! (From: 19-2000)  
  
  
  
Old Timeline  
  
The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and the environment was quiet. Too quiet to be exact. Extremely close distance residents living around the area don't hear any mountains smashing, frying pans being bonked across a head, nor any shouts. And strangely enough, there was a small group gathered at a house. And in this house, something has happened.  
  
"It's all right, Videl, Gohan, Pan can handle it out on her own. She's big now, and she will come back." Encouraged Chi-chi. This just made Videl cry even harder. Gohan, hugging Videl in his arms and sitting right next to her, cries with Videl. Bulma and 18 help out Chi-chi, trying also to calm down Videl. At the other side of the room sits Goten, Bra, Marron, Uub, and Trunks, all trying to figure out why Pan would leave.  
  
"Okay, first off, why would Pan leave? We're all close to her, and she doesn't have any problems with any of us. Why, Pan, why?" Bra said as she started to cry, and Marron goes along with her. Trunks tries to comfort his fiancé, while holding back his tears too. Goten and Uub also try comforting the two girls, also forcing themselves not to cry, but their eyes just get filled with water. They were all so close to Pan, so close that they practically were a band of brothers and sisters together. Almost everyone is crying, as Vegeta can see. He's just standing on the wall, like the way he does, and watches everyone.  
  
'It seems no one knows why. Eventually, they will know. I just hope that Pan is all right and she knew what she was doing ...' Vegeta thinks to himself as everyone cries.  
  
~~~ Change of timeline to Mirai World~~~  
  
Pan is met with Trunks, and a large crowd behind him. Over with her fear, she grabs Trunks by his arm.  
  
"Trunks, come with me." She tells him in a fast tone and pulls him with her out of the crowd and flies. Trunks felt surprised when she pulled him and flew with him, and also confused. The people below stare at the 2 demi-saiyans flying at the air with surprise and confusion. Trunks, feeling extremely confused, asks Pan a question.  
  
"Who are you?! How do you know me? What do you want with me? And who taught you to fly?!" Trunks asks, or, should I say, shouts as he pulls his arm away from her grip.  
  
"I'll tell you everything later. Where is Capsule Corp.? Is it in West Capitol still?" Pan replies. Trunks, having a feeling of trusting this stranger, tells her.  
  
"Yes, it still is. Why?" he replies.  
  
"Coz I'll tell you everything there. Who stays at Capsule Corp besides you?"  
  
"My mother, the mother of our family friend, and I. Why?"  
  
"Coz I need to know, that's all."  
  
"That's not good enough of a reason."  
  
"Grr...I'll tell you everything once we are there. Now, let's just go there." Pan blasts to super mode [AN: yes, she can go super. Let's say she achieved it after Goku went away in the other timeline.] And speeds up. Trunks, amazed, frightened, and confused, blasts to super also and speeds up all the way next to Pan.   
  
"Who are you?! How can you go super?! How do I know that you aren't a threat?!" Trunks asks to Pan.  
  
"I'll answer your questions at CC. All I can prove to you that I am not a threat is my word that I am not a threat to anyone here, neither you." Pan replies to Trunks with honesty in her eyes. Trunks looks at her, unbelieving, but then, after her eyes, he knows that she isn't lying. He then believed her.  
  
"Okay, I believe you. Now, let's go to CC." Trunks tells her as they speed up some more.  
  
~@At CC@~  
  
They arrive on the grounds of CC, and then they transform back to normal. They look at each other and Trunks goes forward to the front door. He goes through the door first, followed by Pan. Bulma and Chi-chi are in the living room, talking and waiting for Trunks to come back with any news. They look to see who came in, and see Trunks, followed by a girl, and yes, with familiar [AN: I seem to like this word...] eyes. They dismissed that thought and start to tease Trunks a bit.  
  
"Trunks, I thought that you would go and check what was that strange ki, not come home with a girl." Teased Bulma.  
  
"Trunks, does she happen to be your girlfriend that you haven't bothered to tell us?" equally teased Chi-chi. Trunks just sighed and Pan stood there giggling at Trunks. Trunks, annoyed with his mother and Chi-chi's taunts, decided to answer.  
  
"Yes, mother, I did go out and search for that strange ki, but what happens after is another story. And no, Mrs. Chi-chi, this isn't my girlfriend. She asked me to take her to CC.  
  
"Now, here's the side story. I went to that place where I felt the ki arrive, but then when I arrived at the place, I saw a time machine and some tracks. I followed the tracks to Cubao and I found a large crowd surrounded at this buffet place. This girl here was inside, eating like the way I eat. After she was done and left the place, I met with her and she took my arm and flew up. She asked me where was CC and I told her. She blasted into super mode and sped up. I blasted also to super, and asked her if she was a threat. She told me she wasn't, and I believed her. And, now that we are here, I want you to answer my questions." Trunks told as he was turning to Pan. Pan, realizing that she had a story to tell, and was still standing up, said,  
  
"Okay, this is some story right here, so, can we take a seat?" Everyone sat down as Pan started her story.  
  
"My name is Son Pan, as in daughter of Son Gohan. Hopefully, that is enough to explain my ability to go super." Everyone in the room stared at her in shock.  
  
Mini cliffs. Hateful. Now, with my revised story, you can take away this cliff with the next chapter.   
  
ADVERTISING:  
  
My Love for you is insatiable- by dragon agility. This is a good tp medieval revenge story, and I see that there aren't many medieval stories out there...we need some, please!  
  
Ai no Chikara: Dark Passions- by Enchantress101. this is far out one of the best g/v fics out there!!! It is long, like recently 30 chapters, and has a very good plot to it! I love this story! This is for all you g/v fans!!!  
  
Until we meet again- by ChibiChibi. I love this story! And it was nice and long! But, now, it's over...sad...but, now, there's a sequel up for it! It's called History of Takeo, and you'll know who Takeo is along the story of Until we meet again. This is a really good t/p fic!!!  
  
Okay, this is my last author note for this chapter...what can I say? Please, please, please review for me! I want to know what you think!!! Tell me all questions, comments and suggestions in your review!   
  
See ya'll in the next NEW chapter,  
  
Blue-angel1204  
  
Dumb philosophy/quote/idea of the moment: It takes fewer muscles to smile than to frown, but even lesser to ignore someone completely. 


	5. Of poetry, new knowledge, and grandkids.

Hello all...first off! Jump for joy, coz Blue-angel1204 has just made a new chapter!!! How nice for all the readers! Expect for some semi-regular updates, coz it's...SUMMER!!! Once again, sori for no past updates...hated skewl...and then I have summer school to attend...you gotta hate that required-before-sophomore-year class! Very boring indeed! And the very tiring and equally boring Latin class! I swear, the teacher smells like he smokes! And you know what, he does! I remember telling my classmates, we were at the hall, and then there's a window at the end. I saw our Latin teacher smoking behind another building! That was funny! Anyways, enough of my dumb story. I wanna thank Faschia, RiceC25, krisha, kimi [mabuti ako, Salamat! Kumusta ka?], and devil's lil imp for reviewing the pre-revised chapter four!  
  
Oh, also, before I forget, I reread my story, and I saw a few errors. I fixed them up, so, please go back and re read them, maybe it makes even more sense. And if you see any other errors, please, feel free to tell me on a review, I can't let you e-mail me it because the email that I have put up on ff.n is gonna start to charge me in like a few days, and I have to yet change my email. But, I bet you knew this, since I have been saying this since the pat few chapters...now, enough of my endless ramblings!  
  
Disclaimer: hmmm...what do I own? Lemme check...nada! Nothing! I do own my school uniforms and my dumb summer classes' Latin text book...but, if you sue me, then you would get that, but then, please don't sue coz I will still need those ugly, uncomfy, itchy uniforms for the next few years and I still need that damn textbook until the end of summer!  
  
"I own nada!" indicates talking  
'Wala akong may ari!' indicates thoughts  
~~~~ change of timeline [once again, I don't know if this will be any use for the next few chapters...]  
  
Now...let's finally continue!  
  
Last time...  
"My name is Son Pan, as in daughter of Son Gohan. Hopefully, that is enough to explain my ability to go super." Everyone in the room stared at her in shock.  
  
  
Mirai Timeline [yes, we are still here, and will still be here for next few chapters.]  
  
For 5 minutes, everyone stared at Pan. Chi-chi, being the first to get it in her head on the words "Gohan" and "daughter", breaks the silence.  
  
"Oh my Kami! My baby actually had a child! I'm a grandmother!!!!" she literally shouts out in joy while Bulma congratulates her best friend.  
  
Pan and Trunks, having the saiyan hearing, cringe at the loudness of Bulma and Chi-chi. They look at each other and just give a look saying, 'what's-with-them?' As soon as Chi-chi and Bulma calmed down, Trunks continues the interrogation.  
  
"I don't remember Gohan having a kid before he...you know. Also, I don't think he dated anyone..."  
  
"I don't think I am born in this timeline at all. You see, I am from another timeline, and my mother's name was Satan Videl. I don't think you would know her..." Pan replies. Chi-chi sighs, but then is still happy for the thought that her other self has a grandchild.   
  
"Hmmm...Videl, I think that was Gohan's friend. I never heard from her. But I heard from someone that the androids killed her. When Gohan found out, he couldn't face us for days. After that, he trained harder and harder. Never seen him so mad, depressed, angry, alone, and sad all at the same time in his eyes. Kinda freaked me out. And since Videl is your mom, that makes you 1/4 saiyan correct?"  
  
"You are correct." Pan replies like a computer. Hey, she was known in the other timeline to be a cheerful person, just like Goku. She was like that after Goku left, knowing that Goku wouldn't want Pan to be all sad and stuff.  
  
Trunks chuckled a bit on Pan's reply. After that, he continues. "I'm sorry, but I've always thought that the other Gohan in your timeline would have a boy, since Gohan was a very strong guy..."  
  
"Trunks, you are half right. The thing is, I'm a girl. When I was a kid, I was totally tomboy. Fighting was my obsession. I think it went away a few years ago...when I left for college...so, you are kinda right that you thought that my dad would have a boy. I remember my Uncle Goten and Trunks always teased me on that when we met people that knew my dad back in high school."  
  
"Uncle Goten? Gohan went to high school, no matter how much Mrs. Chi-chi wanted him to be home schooled? What happened in the other timeline? How many years have passed there? Why did you come here?" Trunks asks her in an interested voice, and with a face to go with it.  
  
"Hold on, hold on, one at a time." Pan replies smiling and laughing a bit because of Trunks' look on his face. "After you left, a few months later, Chi-chi had another son, and she named him Goten. He looked like a replica of Grandpa Goku. I don't know what was going through Grandma Chi-chi's mind since she also made me get home schooled for a few years until my parents made me go to a school. I think you went back here at 767 AD (A.N.: thank you to Akira Gown). The year there when I left was 800 AD (A.N.: please correct me if I am wrong. Pan left at the age of 21 years old.), and lots of thing happened. I was told that after you left, Trunks, that there was 7 years of peace, and then a new villain came, Babidi and Buu..." Pan continues from the Buu saga until the very end of GT, the part when Goku leaves, and leaves out what happened after, just said there was another era of peace (AN: I can't write the whole thing! I don't even know the whole Buu saga and I know only half of GT!). While they were talking, stomachs rumbled. And the owners of the stomachs were none other than...Pan and Trunks! Bulma and Chi-chi tell Pan to continue, as they will still listen while they make the food. Pan continues, but after 15 minutes, the food is ready, no thanks to the speed of Chi-chi when it came to cooking and with Bulma by her side. They ate, and then they go back to the story on where Pan left off. When she finally finishes, she holds back some of her tears that are coming through her eyes because of all the sad memories that she remembered from the stories she told them. Trunks, Bulma, and Chi-chi listen through the whole thing and wonder if that would happen to them.  
  
"Wow, that much has actually happened. I wonder if that will happen here...anyways, why are you here? By what you said, there isn't a threat there..." Bulma asked.  
  
"That is correct that there is no threat there. Even now, they are still in peace! I just came here because...because...I'm sorry, please excuse me." Pan stands up and goes to the backyard and sits underneath a tree, which amazingly exists in this timeline, where she always went to when she wanted to look out at the city while she was at Capsule Corps. The sun has already started to set because of the long story. [AN: well, how many years did Pan tell in her story?!] Tears flow out of her eyes, remembering the painful memory on the reason why she left in the first place. Her fist clenches because of all the anger and pain she feels.  
  
'Pan, don't cry. You're being selfish. You should be happy that your best friends are happy, and that it isn't anyone's fault that Marron loves Trunks and vice versa. You just gotta accept it, girl.'  
  
'Yeah, but still...it hurts...'  
  
Trunks, Bulma, and Chi-chi sit in the room as Pan leaves to the backyard. An uncomfortable silence follows for a minute and then is broken my Trunks.  
  
"I think I'll go to Pan and see if I can help her out." Trunks says as he gets up from his chair and goes towards the backyard. Chi-chi stands up, and tells Bulma that it's time for them to start to make the dinner.  
  
Trunks is standing nearby, the tree. He watches as tears loosely fall out of Pan's eyes and her fists clench. He watches her with compassion and hope.  
  
'Damn, I wonder what did happen. I mean, she said that there was no threat! If there were, then she would've said it right away. Oh, look, the sun is already setting. That must've been a long story. Speaking of sunsets, Pan really looks pretty along the sunset...what the...TRUNKS! Get a grip on yourself! This is your sensei's would-have-been daughter! You gotta clean out your head...yeesh...and don't forget what Mom would say...'  
  
With that mere thought, Trunks shuddered and then slapped his face. Pan knew all that time that he was there watching her, but she couldn't turn back to look at him, he just looked so much like him from the other timeline. Just looking at him again could make her breakdown and cry, and Pan had too much pride to not do that in front of anyone. Trunks went up to her and, very nervously, put his hand on her shoulder. Pan looked up to him after he put his hand on her shoulder, with eyes ready to cry and filled with so many sad memories. Trunks was watching the sunset as he started to say something.  
  
"You know, just looking out there at that sunset makes me feel better every time I feel all depressed over the androids era and what could have happened without the androids reeking their havoc. It gives me this feeling in me...this feeling that I did everything that I could and then in the end, everything went out good. My depression goes away just because of looking at that sunset. The sunset makes me think that because of what I did, another peaceful day has gone by. People, young and old, can finally live in peace, no more living with the mere thought that there is something out there that will make them be filled with worry no matter what they do and do not do." Trunks looked down at Pan. "I hope that was inspiring enough to make you feel better." He said with his killer [AN: hell yeah!] smile.   
  
Of course, possibly with just a small speech like that, who wouldn't feel better? Well, Pan's sad feelings in her did lessen, but some was left behind, the guilt in her for not telling her Trunks from her timeline how she felt, but then, maybe it was best for him to not know anymore. Feeling courteous, she thought that she should say something back that would make him laugh.  
  
"Yeah, that was very inspiring actually. You know, through all of the stories that Grandpa Goku, Dad, Bulma, Krillin, Vegeta, Grandma Chi-chi, and everyone else told me, they left out on telling me 1 small thing."  
  
"Oh, yeah, what did they say about me and what '1 small thing' did they miss out?" Trunks asked.  
  
Pan replied, "They all, well, Vegeta the most on comparing my timeline's Trunks to you, told me that you were a strong fighter, polite, full of potential, and that you were Vegeta's son. What they missed out was..."  
  
"Yeah?" Trunks replied with anticipation.  
  
"That you were just like a poet when it comes to talking about some things."  
  
There, Trunks had to laugh. He never knew that he sounded like a poet, hell; he thought that if he tried, it would sound like something lame. And here he was, he didn't even try, and Pan calls him a poet!  
  
Pan smiles and then starts to laugh along with Trunks, and then Bulma and Chi-chi appear at the backyard underneath the tree, where Trunks and Pan were laughing. They were in the kitchen preparing dinner [AN: of course, this Bulma CAN cook! She has gotta know with that androids issue...], an even larger one in fact. Why? Why else?! They have another person that is going to stay over at CC, which had...of course, saiyan blood. And when someone has some saiyan blood in him or her, that means that there has got to be a lot of food cooked. They were talking to each other, talking about Pan, Trunks, and all the usual stuff they talk about to each other. When they finished cooking and settled up the table, they started to hear some laughter. They dropped what they were doing and went to the source of the laughter, which was Pan and Trunks at the backyard underneath the tree. Just looking at them together both gave them the idea that they really looked good with each other. They look at each other, and looking at the other's eyes, they see the same thing that they were thinking. They then start to giggle a bit.  
  
Trunks and Pan were laughing for quite some time. For one, the Trunks in Pan's time was no where near a poet, and then, here, in the Mirai timeline, is his alternate self, when trying to cheer her up, makes a poet out of himself! That amused Pan alright. For another, Trunks believed that he couldn't even do poetry even if his life depended on it. And then, without even trying, he is called a poet! That made Trunks laugh like crazy, also remembering all those other times when he tried cheering up his mother by trying to act poetic, and then having in the end with his mother telling him that his poetry really was bad. After all that laughing, which lasted for maybe 5 minutes [AN: that is a long time for laughing, I laugh like that every time I feel hyper, and I'm laughing all day long!], they get tired, with the muscles in their cheeks all tired out and their eyes almost ready to have tears fall down in a laughing matter. They hear giggling behind them, and then turn around and end up seeing, gasp, Bulma and Chi-chi! Trunks and Pan look at each other, and then they shrug their shoulders. Pan decided to ask what is wrong with them.  
  
"Um, excuse me Mrs. Bulma and Grandma Chi-chi, but why are you two giggling?" Pan asks to them. Bulma and Chi-chi stop their giggling, but only by a little. Chi-chi tries to talk between her giggles, and so does Bulma, but both fail in different ways.  
  
"We're...::giggle::...just amused...::giggle::...that...::giggle::" attempts Chi-chi, as her hand starts to cover her mouth.  
  
"That...::giggle::...that you two...::giggle::...look very...::giggle::" Likewise for Bulma.  
  
Trunks and Pan, both being interested on what the two best friends have to say, roll their eyes. Trunks, this time, tries the attempt on asking.  
  
"Okay...that we both look very...what mother? Mrs. Chi-chi? What?" Asked Trunks.  
  
Chi-chi looks at Bulma and Bulma looks at Chi-chi. They just giggle some more, making Trunks and Pan receive a huge sweat drop on the back of their heads. After they have finally calmed down a bit, they decided to tell them at the same time what was in their minds.  
  
"We were saying...::giggle::...that you two look...::giggle::...look very good together!" They both said simultaneously and then started to have a larger fit of giggles. Trunks and Pan looked at each other, and then looked away, blushing. Trunks really thought that Pan looked nice, but then, this is his sensei's "daughter". Pan thought Trunks was cute all right, but this just isn't the time to think that. Their stomachs started to growl, very loud. Loud enough to make Bulma and Chi-chi stop giggling.   
  
"Okay, now that's over, and since our stomachs are pretty much complaining to our bodies, let's go and eat now, shall we?" recommended Pan. Everyone just nodded and they went to the table to eat their dinner.  
  
After that large dinner, well, moderate for a saiyan, everyone was finally full. A small yawn escaped from Pan's mouth, causing everyone to look at her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm tired. I mean, time travel, telling a long story, and eating in the process gets me a bit tired. Plus, it's late. Do you think that I can..." Pan asked, until she was interrupted by the one, and the only, Bulma.  
  
"Yes, honey, actually, I was going to ask for you to say here. I mean, anyone that is related to Gohan in any way is allowed to stay here. Trunks, why don't you take her to one of the guest rooms, will you?"  
  
"Sure, mother. Which one?" Replied Trunks.  
  
"How about the one Gohan used to stay in. I want Pan to see what her father did in this timeline, that is, if it is alright with you, Pan?" Asked Bulma.  
  
"Why not? I mean, I really want to see what my father has done here, anyways." Said Pan.  
  
"Great! Now, do you need anything, like clothes, and of that such?" Asked Bulma.  
  
"No, I have everything that I need in these capsules in my pocket. Thank you, though."  
  
"Hmm...did my other me invent those capsules recently when you left?"  
  
"Yes, actually she did. She sometimes gave the others and me some of the stuff to test out in daily life to see if they are functional. Let me guess, you want to look around in the capsule?"  
  
"You bet I do. Why would I turn something that I invented in the future down?"  
  
"Haha...you're just like her...just like I heard from Grandpa Ox King. [AN: yes, he was alive when Pan was a kid.] When the saiyans arrived on earth and then she got a hold of a scanner [AN: is that what they are called?], she literally took it apart and looked inside it to see how it worked. That got me a laugh."  
  
"Well, some things will never change. Now, come on, Trunks, take her to her room now."  
  
"Yes mother. Gohan's room?" Answered Trunks.  
  
"Yes. Don't forget to get some clean sheets to give to her." Replied Bulma.  
  
"Alright then! Come on, Pan, let's see what your dad has done here..." Trunks says as he and Pan get up from the table, put their plates away and excused themselves to go to Gohan's room.  
  
After they left, Bulma and Chi-chi looked at each other, saying very quietly, "GRANDKIDS!" with huge smiles on their faces.   
  
No matter how quiet they said "GRANDKIDS," Trunks and Pan could still hear it, no thanks to the power of saiyan hearing. Trunks, still embarrassed that he kinda likes Pan, tries to take an excuse out of it.  
  
"My mother has always wanted me to get settled down and start a family ever since I defeated the androids. I mean, I know that every girl throws themselves at my feet, but the thing is, I still haven't found 'the one.' I'm already used to her constant teasing, anyways."  
  
"Nah, it's okay. Sometimes things in timelines will never change, no matter what. Your other self has that problem too. Believe me, it is very funny to watch. I remember this one time the other you told me that when he and Bulma were in this one meeting with a rivaling company, and the owner's daughter was present. The owner's daughter really had a thing for the other you, and the owner wanted you to go take his daughter for a dinner to seal the deal. That was so funny, Uncle Goten, Marron, Uub, Bra, and I were watching him from some distance while they had dinner together. That was so funny watching him, I bet that will never ever be forgotten for me, nor any one of us. So, don't worry, I'm used to knowing it." Replied Pan.  
  
Trunks was laughing so hard, just thinking what happened to his other self. He was so thankful that his mom isn't that hard as his other mom. After his time of laughter, they arrived at Gohan's room. He opened the door, carefully, since he hasn't opened it in quite some time. He was holding back some tears on how much he missed his teacher, his best friend, and his "older brother." Once the door was opened, Trunks turned on the light, and there, there was the room that he went when he had a problem before he went to the past. (AN: I don't really know what Gohan's room looked like in this timeline, so, I'm gonna make it up! Hope you like the room!) The room was still the same, the bed still made, with 2 pillows and blue sheets with the CC logo on the middle, a small desk and table, the window with a connected balcony with its dark blue drapes, the cabinet, a mirror, a connected bathroom, and a walk-in closet. Everything was exactly the way it was, except that it was a bit dusty. On the table and the desk were pictures, pictures of the Z gang before They came. One had a picture of the Son family, when Gohan was still small. Another was the picture of the whole Z gang, looking like the time that was between the time after Namek and before Them. It was amazing, everyone was smiling, even Vegeta and Piccolo. There was one with the Briefs family and Gohan, Gohan and Trunks, and a whole lot of other pictures. There were some candid pictures full of laughter. But there was one picture Trunks will never forget. It was a few days before Gohan died. It was a picture of them four, Bulma, Trunks, Chi-chi, and Gohan together. It was his last picture. Pan saw Trunks look at it for a minute, and decided to look at it also. Pan was so amazed on how her father looked. Her father was soft faced, and calm eyes, full of peace and joy. But this one, he had a hard face, a scar, and his eyes looked a mixture of happiness, pain, anger, a lot of emotions not even Pan can identify. Trunks looked at Pan as she asked to look at the picture. Trunks gave it to her, and she took it. As she was looking at it, Trunks tried to tell her about the picture.  
  
"That picture was the last picture that he ever was in. It was taken a few days before...before...before, you know." Trunks tried to tell her, as some tears started to come. Pan saw that, and decided to try and get him off the topic.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry about that, Trunks. Hey, anyways, where are those sheets your mom told you to go and get?" Pan said.  
  
That was exactly what Trunks needed. He grabbed the sheets off of the bed, and before he was going to go, he asked Pan, "Do you need anything when I come back?"  
  
Pan looked around the room and thought of several things: a duster, and bathroom cleaning materials.  
  
"How about a duster, bathroom cleaning stuff, an alarm clock, and clean sheets? Oh, and do you have any other colors of those bed sheets? Like maybe dark blue and orange?" Asked Pan.  
  
"Yeah, we got that stuff here. I'll be back, okay? Make yourself at home." Trunks said going outside the door.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime." Said Trunks from the outside.  
  
Pan took out her capsules from her pocket, and decapsuled all the things inside until she got to the clothes. She went into the closet, and turned on the light on the outside. As she opened the door, she saw inside all of her father's things. Inside there, she saw his clothes, mainly consisting of training clothes. There was a formal suit, but only one. All the shoes inside consisted of just boots, no sneakers or things like that. In the back, she saw some boxes, all full of books. 'These must be his old school books Grandma Chi-chi used when she home studied him. These look all dusty and out dated.' There was a lot of space in that closet; it showed how unimportant shopping for office clothes must've been back then. Pan moved everything to one side, the very back wall of the closet. She put all her clothes in the closet from the capsule. As she was putting her thing inside, a shadow towered her. Pan looked over her shoulder and saw that Trunks has come back.  
  
"So, starting off with the clothes? Hehe, girls always start off with that, I bet. Well, your things are in the room. Do you want me to help you out in any way?" Asked Trunks, standing by the doorway of the walk-in closet.  
  
"Yeah, actually, it would be nice if you did help me. Can you please put the bed sheets together? And dust a bit off the table, desk, and cabinet? Well, that is, if it isn't too hard for you." Replied Pan.  
  
"Okay. Don't worry; it's not that hard with me. I'm used to living like this, that is, unless mom makes a new cleaning bot. I'm not like the other me." Trunks said. Pan chuckled at that. Trunks went back in the room and put the sheets on the bed. As he was dusting, Pan was done with what she was doing in the closet and helped Trunks out with the dusting. After that, Pan took out all her capsules and put it inside the desk drawer.  
  
"I'll finish everything up tomorrow. I'm tired now. Do you know if I can take a bath somewhere else, since I don't know how the bathroom here is like, since I bet you guys haven't set foot in this room in quite some time?" Asked Pan.  
  
"You know, I saw my mom along the way, and she wanted to tell me to tell you to take a bath in the bathroom down the hall, since she also doesn't know the last time that bathroom was cleaned up. Well, is that all that you need?" Said Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much that is all. Just one more thing, do you have any towels I can borrow? Or are they-" asked Pan.  
  
"They in the bathroom. Sorry for interrupting, but you really look tired. Go to sleep right after, okay? Oh, and tomorrow, it's time for me to check up on some other towns. I have to do this every 2 days. Wanna go?" Said Trunks.  
  
"Sure, why not? What time do we leave? What do we do?" Asked Pan.  
  
"Like after lunch, because we go to like 3 towns. All we do anyways is just check up on them, any problems, or if there is anything that they need, like some food. Some towns here are still very small and still trying to get themselves on their feet."  
  
"Oh, okay! Good Night Trunks!" Said Pan as she went out of the room to take a bath.   
  
"Night Pan! And take a bath! You really smell!" joked Trunks. Pan just playfully punched him on the arm and stuck her tounge at him as she went down the hall to the bathroom with her stuff. Trunks went the other way, into his room which was only 2 doors down. Pan took a quick shower, changed, and went back into her room. She dried off her hair and adjusted her alarm to 7:00 in the morning. She had to get up to fix up the room. She went to the balcony to see what the city looked like at night. 'This looks very pretty,' she thinks, 'it's just like West Capitol in the other timeline, except that this one is smaller.' She looks at the city for quite some time and then a yawn escaped her mouth. She looks at her adjusted watch, "10:30 PM." She leaves the balcony and goes inside her room. She goes to her bed, and just realizes that the sheets were orange and blue.   
  
'That was real nice of Trunks. I forgot to thank him for him doing this for me. But speaking of Trunks...  
  
'No, Pan, don't think that. It's just a small crush, and you are over him now.   
  
'Yeah...and I just realized that this Trunks looks really cute...  
  
'Pan, what is with you? This is Trunks, but just in another timeline!  
  
'Yeah, but...hey, when did I have 2 voices in my head?  
  
'Honey, I've been here for longer than you can remember.  
  
'Okay, fine...well, I'm tired...'  
  
After that little debate with her mind, Pan was tired. She lay down on her bed and turned off her lamp. She looked at her clock, "10:45 PM." She yawned again and closed her eyes, and before she fell asleep, she thought of Trunks, the one in this timeline, that is. But, unknown to Pan, Trunks had something similar...  
  
  
Trunks left to his room, only to see his mother there already. Trunks groaned a bit, knowing a bit on what his mother was going to say.  
  
"Trunks, I know the way you look at her. I'm expecting grandchildren soon, okay?" Bulma said.  
  
"Mom, it's not what you think. I'm just thinking that...that..." Trunks said.  
  
"Thinking what?"  
  
"Thinking on what must've happened with her, how sad she seems a bit."  
  
"Sure, Trunks, sure. Well, tomorrow you know where to go, right? And I assume she's going too?" Bulma said, winking.  
  
Trunks blushed a bit. "Yes, mom, I know where to go. And yes, I also asked her if she wanted to go. I thought it would be nice if I showed her how strong the world is now."  
  
"Sure, Trunks. Well, clean up and go to sleep early, okay? It's gonna be some day tomorrow. Good night Trunks." Bulma says as she kisses her son on the cheek. She leaves the room and Trunks goes to his bathroom connected to his room and takes a real quick shower. He changes and decides to look out at the city from his balcony. Once he got out, he saw Pan there, just a few feet away. He goes back inside and closes the door, sweating a bit. He then paces around the room.  
  
'Oh, Kami, Pan is out there! I can't stand seeing her! She doesn't know how much every time I look at her that I feel like melting and all those feelings.   
  
'Oh, no, Trunks, are you falling in love with Pan?   
  
'No! No! That is just nothing! It's just...what's that called...admiration, that's it.  
  
'Right Trunks...just don't deny it completely when you are deeply in love with her.  
  
'When did you ever become part of my brain?  
  
'Trunks, I've always been part of your brain.  
  
'Never mind. It's late, and I don't want to debate with myself.'  
  
After that mini debate, Trunks realizes that he actually made a small trail of a circle on the carpet. He rubs the carpet with his feet to try to cover the trail up, so that no one would be suspicious. He goes back outside to get some fresh air, only to see Pan go back inside. He took a big deep breath of relief, thanking Kami that Pan didn't see him. He looks over the city, and wonders when he would take Pan to the cliff spot where he last saw Gohan alive. He takes another deep breath and goes back inside. He lays on his bed and attempts to go to sleep, but all he can see, even in the dark, is nothing but Pan's smile and the way she giggles. He slaps himself until he feels that his face is numb from all the slapping. Thankfully, he can't see Pan's face anymore. If he did, he would mini ki blast himself. He looks at the clock, 11:00 PM. He closes his eyes, and falls asleep, only to just have Pan's face in is dreams, giving him a big smile on his face.  
  
  
Wow!!! I can't believe that I actually wrote that much!! I have so much planned for this story, and this is just the beginning, peeps! It took me almost 8 pages with the story alone, and 8 pages with the notes and all that stuff. And I made it in ff.n format! That's kinda long...because I usually use times new roman...(";;;)...anyways, please go down to that very pretty place where you make a review and please review for me! Tell me if it sucked, was good, anything! Come on!! Please? If you all write something good [and be honest] then I'll bring out the next chapter, once I get it typed out and written...please review for me! Please! I really want feedback. Thank to all those who review!!!  
  
Comments?  
  
Suggestions?  
  
Questions?  
  
Errors present need to be corrected?  
  
Tell me!!!  
  
Where? In the review, because my email account is charging me now!!!  
  
Tccic, Take Care Coz I Care,  
  
Blue-angel1204  
  
Dumb philosophy/quote/idea at the moment: Does anyone know when will that guy from the Verizon commercial ever ask something else, besides 'can you hear me now?' and 'good.'? and when he will run out of cell phone battery? And whom is he talking to? And how much is his cell phone bill after that long conversation, if it has ever stopped? 


End file.
